


Five Words

by maxthebd



Series: Some Form of Maturity [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five words that broke Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words

Five words.

Just five words that broke Scott McCall that day when the pack were finally all back at school.

Five words out of the bruised mouth belonging to the man Scott did call best friend.

"Leave me out of it," was all Stiles said when asked about the upcoming full moon, only for the unusually sedate teen to turn, smelling weak and _wrong_ and so heavily medicated that it made Scott's nose ache, actually turn his back to one of the school's many werewolves, and walk down the hallway, nary a word to either Allison or Lydia as he passed them.

Just those five words were enough to make Scott's wolf drop in submission and whine.

Because those five words felt like a good-bye.


End file.
